Amako
by Smilinginlove
Summary: [SE SITUE ENTRE NARUTO ET BORUTO] Kakashi se sent seul. L'impression d'avoir raté quelque chose dans sa vie ne le quitte pas, et tout le monde s'inquiète. Après une mission périlleuse il rencontre Amako, jeune esclave dans un petit village loin de Konoha. Sera t-elle la réponse à ses questions ? (attention, M pour nombreuses scènes de Lemon)


**Bonjour à tous !**

 **Voici le premier chapitre de "Amako", j'espère que vous apprécierez ! C'est une fiction centrée sur Kakashi et Amako (OC), mais Naruto et ses amis seront très présents aussi !**

 **Je pense poster tous les dimanches, j'ai pas mal d'avance sur les chapitres.**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Kakashi soupire longuement. Décidément, ce n'est pas sa journée. Non seulement la mission a été un superbe échec, mais en plus il subit les remontrances de Sakura depuis au moins une demie-heure. Il aime bien son ancienne élève et amie, mais là il est juste fatigué de l'entendre. C'est à croire que le cerveau de la med-in produit de manière continue des reproches à lui asséner.

-Ah ! Arrête Sakura, je ne suis pas un gamin !

-Je n'en reviens pas ! J'ai du mal à croire que vous étiez mon senseï, comment avez-vous pu vous jeter dans la gueule du loup comme ça ?

-J'ai mal évalué la situation.

-Ça je l'ai bien vu ! Si Saï n'avait pas été là, vous ne seriez plus de ce monde !

-N'exagérons rien. J'aurais juste eu une fracture de plus, que tu aurais magnifiquement guéri avec ton ninjutsu. Pas de quoi en faire un drame.

Sakura soupire aussi longuement que son ancien professeur, atterrée. Elle ne comprend pas ce qu'il se passe avec Kakashi. Il est là, rempli de blessures variées allant d'une simple cheville foulée à une fracture des côtes, avec un comportement bizarre et une attitude glaciale. Depuis qu'il est Hokage, il fait n'importe quoi. Il déserte son bureau dès que possible, se cache dans des bars peu fréquentables, est vu en compagnie de jeunes femmes pas farouches, et il ne parle à personne. À part Gaï et Tsunade, dont il accepte la présence quelques minutes avant de lui faire comprendre qu'il veut être seul.

La jeune femme trouve tout cela inquiétant. L'homme aux cheveux gris avait fait semblant d'être détaché voir antipathique quand ils étaient jeunes parfois, mais depuis il a changé et ils savent que ce n'est pas là sa réelle personnalité. Il est plus libre, beaucoup de choses se sont résolues depuis la guerre. Est-ce Obito et ses mauvais souvenirs de jeunesse qui lui torturent encore l'esprit ? La Quatrième Grande Guerre Ninja avait été difficile pour eux tous, mais sûrement avait-elle été terrible pour Kakashi. Il avait dû faire face à énormément de sentiments qu'il refoulait depuis des années. Son combat contre Obito l'avait détruit moralement, même si d'une certaine manière ça s'était « bien terminé », par une mort à la hauteur d'âme de son ami et ancien camarade d'équipe.

-J'ai fini, soupire t-elle.

Kakashi se rend compte qu'il a fermé les yeux. Il les rouvre et sourit à la jeune femme d'un air sincère, en espérant que cela modérera les prochaines remontrances qu'il aura à subir.

-Essaie de prendre du repos et ne retourne pas faire le casse-cou.

-Merci, Sakura !

Il se relève, lui fait son fameux « salut » habituel avec un sourire, et déguerpit aussi vite que possible. En marchant, il se rend effectivement compte que son corps est affaibli. Il a beaucoup de bonnes techniques mais son chakra ne peut pas tout suivre, étant bien plus bas que pas mal de ses amis. Même Sakura a un chakra plus puissant que lui. Il soupire. Il est constamment de mauvaise humeur en ce moment. Sa fonction d'Hokage le déprime, il n'a jamais voulu être celui qui représente Konoha. Il a bien sûr été flatté que l'on pense à lui plusieurs fois pour ce poste mais maintenant que ce bureau si respecté et craint est le sien, il se rend compte que ça ne lui correspond pas. Il n'a pas l'impression d'être la personne qu'il faut pour ce travail. Il se débrouille bien grâce à son intelligence et ses conseillers -en particulièrement Senzû qui a une patience et une intelligence hors du commun-, mais finalement, il n'est pas le plus indiqué.

Kakashi s'arrête, déjà essoufflé par ses blessures. Il regarde autour de lui. Il ne connaît rien de ce village, ils sont allés bien loin de Konoha pour cette mission. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, il a hâte de rentrer chez lui. Malgré sa fonction, ses amis qui s'inquiètent pour lui et le surveille toutes les cinq secondes, les papiers, les conseils... Il a envie de rentrer chez lui. Il sait que ça ne réglera pas son problème, néanmoins, il est content de sentir que quelque chose lui manque. Cette émotion est rassurante, au moins il tient à quelque chose. Il refait rapidement le tour du quartier de son œil valide et soupire. Des restaurants sont placés un peu partout dans la rue, entre les établissements dits « de filles » et les commerces. Ces derniers temps, il a essayé de se distraire ou peut-être de ressentir quelque chose par le biais de femmes inconnues, de nourriture et de livres érotiques. Aucune de ces trois options ne l'a satisfait, pour des raisons différentes.

Il connaît les livres de Jiraiya par cœur et savoir qu'il n'en aura jamais un nouveau en main le rend encore un peu triste. La littérature érotique lui permettait de s'évader mais il s'est lassé et maintenant, il n'a plus cette porte de sortie.

La nourriture ne le satisfait pas non plus. Déjà, il y a le risque de croiser Naruto à chaque établissement qui sert des ramen, ce qui est embêtant puisqu'il ne veut voir personne. Et puis il a toujours été difficile au niveau des aliments, même la soupe miso aux aubergines lui semble bien fade en ce moment, signe d'une véritable crise existentielle. Il est assez désemparé, peut-être est-ce sa dernière rencontre avec Obito qui l'a chamboulé au point de libérer un tas d'émotions enfouies en lui jusqu'à maintenant ? Il secoue la tête, ne voulant pas penser à cela. Kakashi est le genre de personne qui se confronte constamment à ses problèmes mais en ce moment, il est fatigué de se battre.

Pour ce qui est de ses relations intimes... Il a fréquenté pas mal de femmes ces derniers temps, c'est vrai, mais aucune n'a retenu son attention. Aucune ne lui a donné envie d'en savoir plus sur qui elle était. Aucune ne lui a donné envie de la faire monter chez lui. Aucune ne lui a donné envie de se surpasser. Aucune ne lui a donné « envie » de quoi que ce soit en fait, tout simplement.

D'une manière générale, les femmes ne l'intéressent pas sexuellement. Il est simplement fasciné par la légèreté que certaines peuvent avoir, cette grâce et cette délicatesse qui sont si caractéristiques de leur genre. Quand il lui arrive d'aller dans un établissement de filles et de payer pour en voir, il les regarde uniquement. Il ne les touche pas, ne parle pas. Il est juste là, assis devant elles, et les regarde. Il a toujours trouvé que les femmes étaient fortes et fragiles, brisées mais assurées. C'est quelque chose qui le rend curieux et le fascine autant que leur légèreté. Il a l'impression d'être comme ça aussi, il se sent proche d'elles. Cette complexité caractérise son quotidien.

En combat, il est fort. C'est un jônin, 6e Hokage du village de Konoha. Il a tellement de techniques qui démontrent sa puissance qu'il ne les compte plus. Mais comme son chakra qui faiblit vite pendant les combats, il se sent fragile et maladroit dans sa vie de tous les jours. Il voit ses amis et ses élèves s'aimer, se marier, enfanter, progresser sans cesse. Lui, il se sent stagner. Il n'a jamais réellement « aimé » une femme et se faire des amis reste quelque chose de compliqué à ses yeux. Il se demande déjà comment Gaï peut le supporter après toutes ces année. Il ne se sent pas « seul », mais un peu quand même, sans qu'il ne puisse l'expliquer. Il aimerait avoir quelqu'un avec qui parler, ou tout simplement avoir une personne avec qui partager un silence. Bien sûr il a eu quelques aventures en étant jeune, mais il ne revit jamais ces filles là, ce qu'il faisait avec elles correspondait toujours à un besoin primaire. Voilà bien longtemps qu'il n'a pas eu quelqu'un dans son lit, d'ailleurs. Il ne se souvient même plus de la dernière femme qu'il a vu nue. _C'est d'une tristesse absolue_ , se dit Kakashi en y pensant, la tête basse.

Il continue son chemin, bien décidé à aller dormir dans la première auberge qu'il trouve. Un lit douillet pourrait peut-être le distraire, ou du moins, le faire dormir correctement. _Vu mon état, j'en ai bien besoin_ , grogne t-il dans sa tête. Normalement, le groupe de mission reste ensemble mais Kakashi estime qu'il est assez grand pour faire ce qu'il souhaite. Il fait la grimace en amorçant les dernières marches de l'escalier qui mène à l'auberge centrale du village, les éclairs de douleurs se précisent.

-Encore quelques pas, se murmure t-il à lui-même à voix basse.

Mais son corps finit par avoir raison de lui et il s'effondre juste devant la porte. _Mince_ , pense t-il, _j'aurais dû écouter Sakura_. Il la voit déjà vociférer contre lui à leur prochaine rencontre. Une voix inconnue qu'il entend au loin lui demande son état de santé mais il est incapable de répondre. Il ferme les yeux.

* * *

Quand Kakashi se réveille le lendemain, il se sent bien mieux même s'il n'est pas dans sa meilleure forme. Il ouvre les yeux avec une certaine appréhension, se demandant où il est. Il regarde autour de lui. La pièce propre à la décoration neutre et le moelleux du matelas sur lequel il est allongé lui indiquent qu'il est bien arrivé dans une chambre de l'auberge pour la nuit, mais il ne sait pas par quel moyen. Certaines de ses blessures se sont refermées, ce qui le soulage. Il est sûr qu'elles s'étaient rouvertes, quand Sakura l'avait soigné elle n'avait quasiment plus de chakra et il aurait dû se reposer. _Quel imbécile,_ se dit-il. On frappe à la porte et il essaie de se relever en maugréant un « entrez » peu convaincant. Un homme grand et d'une stature imposante arrive dans la chambre en grognant.

-Vous êtes réveillé, ricane t-il. J'ai bien cru que j'allais devoir vous porter jusqu'à Konoha, Hokage !

-On se connaît ?

-Vous ne me connaissez pas, mais tout le monde ici connaît votre visage ! Sourit le géant. Une de mes filles va s'occuper de vos blessures, ça vous va ?

-Je ne suis pas mal à ce point, ça ira, merci.

-Une jeune femme aux cheveux roses est venue ce matin et m'a dit qu'elle savait que vous diriez ça. Elle m'a également dit de vous dire que si n'acceptiez pas, ce serait elle qui viendrait le faire et qu'elle vous traînerait à Konoha par l'oreille.

Kakashi eut une sueur froide. _Maudite Sakura,_ pense t-il en frissonnant. Il sait qu'elle est totalement capable de le traîner jusqu'à Konoha par l'oreille, l'image n'a rien d'une métaphore. Elle a parfois une force monstrueuse. Il déglutit durement.

-Bon, j'accepte ! Dit-il finalement avec le sourire. Mais ce sera aux frais de celle qui est venue ce matin !

-Elle a déjà réglé. Toi, dit-il en se tournant vers le couloir, va-y.

Il sort en claquant la porte alors qu'une femme entre timidement dans la pièce. Kakashi est stupéfait par sa beauté et son aura. Il sent une puissance particulière émaner d'elle et il a une étrange sensation qu'il n'arrive pas à expliquer. Il la regarde en silence. Elle a de longs cheveux bruns-cuivrés et un visage très particulier. Elle est vraiment très jolie. C'est le genre de beauté qui marque les esprits et qui ne vieillit pas. Elle lève les yeux et croise son regard, ce qui lui apporte un trouble qui le gêne beaucoup. Ses yeux mordorés le perturbe.

-Bonjour. Je peux... ? Demande t-elle en désignant le lit.

-Euh... Oui, oui bien sûr !

 _Voilà que je me mets à bégayer comme un adolescent !_ Soupire t-il en levant les yeux au ciel. _Ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je vois une jolie femme._ Elle approche avec légèreté, s'assoit sur le lit et pose ses mains chaudes sur sa peau. Elle commence par examiner sa blessure au bras, concentré sur la cicatrisation de la plaie. Kakashi doit avouer qu'il ne se sent pas très à l'aise. Il n'a jamais été du genre sociable et qu'une créature aussi jolie et inconnue le manipule sans gêne le perturbe. Il n'aime pas ça. Il essaie de ne pas le montrer mais il a envie de le virer de la chambre à coups de pieds dans le derrière. Comme si elle avait entendu ses pensées, la jeune femme murmure :

-Je ne vais pas vous faire de mal. Vous pouvez vous détendre.

-Oh, euh, oui !

Il se maudit pour ce ton hésitant. Il se sent vraiment comme un enfant. Il fait un effort monumental pour ne pas la regarder, priant pour que le temps passe vite. Il sent soudain une étrange chaleur sur son bras et voit qu'elle est en train de guérir sa blessure avec un ninjutsu rapide et extrêmement efficace, peut-être plus que celui de Sakura. Il est bouche bée, il ne s'attendait pas à ça.

-Vous êtes ninja ? Demande t-il, surpris.

-Non.

-Mais... Comment pouvez-vous maîtriser un tel ninjutsu ?

-J'ai appris avec ma mère, sourit l'inconnue. Vous pouvez vous retourner ?

-Oh, bien sûr !

Kakashi obéit et se retourne, ventre contre le matelas. Elle pose de nouveau ses mains sur son dos autour de l'entaille profonde au milieu de ses deux omoplates et ferme les yeux. Quelques secondes plus tard, la blessure est comme cicatrisée de trois semaines. Il ne ressent quasiment plus aucune douleur. Il est vraiment surpris par l'efficacité de la jeune femme. Il ne comprend pas comment elle peut travailler ici, dans tous les villages un talent comme celui-là serait passé de manière prioritaire dans une académie de ninja. Il faut un enseignement bien construit et du temps pour maîtriser un tel ninjutsu, pourtant elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 25 ans. C'est très surprenant.

-Vous n'avez reçu aucun enseignement ? Redemande Kakashi, n'arrivant pas vraiment à y croire.

-Non, répond la jeune inconnue.

Il peut sentir le sourire dans sa voix. Sûrement n'est-il pas le seul à lui demander ça, elle a dû voir passer beaucoup de clients surpris par sa capacité. Il sent ses mains sur son dos et ses paumes malaxer ses muscles endoloris. Ça lui fait un bien fou. Étant hermétique au silence avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connaît pas, Kakashi continue la conversation.

-Vous vivez ici ?

-Pourquoi êtes-vous si curieux ? Demande t-elle après un petit silence.

-Je ne sais pas. J'avoue être surpris par votre ninjutsu, j'ai eu une élève avec d'extraordinaires capacités là-dedans et pourtant, elle n'a jamais atteint votre niveau avec un enseignement sous la meilleure de mes collègue. Bien qu'elle soit déjà excellente.

-Ma mère enseignait extrêmement bien aussi, répond la jeune femme en appuyant sur une boule de nerfs qui le fit sursauter. Pardon.

-Vous n'avez jamais pensé à être ninja ?

-Ce n'est pas pour moi, rit-elle doucement.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Parce que je suis esclave.

Kakashi a l'impression que le sol tombe sous ses pieds. Esclave, elle ? Elle semble si posée, si naturelle, si sage, si jolie... Il se sent un peu mal. Ils ont interdis l'esclavage depuis longtemps dans leur cinq contrées, et c'est particulièrement surveillé à Konoha. Jamais elle n'aurait pu vivre ça si ils étaient nés au même endroit, sans doute.

-Ça va ? S'inquiète l'inconnue.

-Excusez-moi, je ne comprends pas. Vous êtes esclave ?

-Oui. Depuis quelques années maintenant. J'ai été vendue à Raiken, la patron de l'auberge. Il est gentil vous savez.

-Gentil ? S'insurge Kakashi. Mais, enfin c'est interdit ! Comment est-ce possible ?

La jeune femme la plaque doucement contre le matelas, terminant son massage avec patience. Kakashi se sent stupide, comment en tant qu'Hokage peut-il passer à côté d'un village où l'esclavage existe encore ? _Il faut absolument que j'en informe le conseil à la prochaine réunion !_ Il veut se relever dans le but de partir à Konoha sur le champ mais elle le plaque de nouveau contre le matelas, avec plus de force cette fois-ci.

-Arrêtez de bouger dans tous le sens ! Je n'ai pas fini.

-Je suis désolé si je vous semble incorrect, mais êtes-vous la seule ? Ça dure depuis longtemps ?

-Non, il y a deux familles concernés. La mienne et nos cousins, les Yuriken. Mais il ne reste plus que moi. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps tout ça dure mais vous savez, je n'ai été esclave que quelques années, alors que mes cousins l'ont été toute une vie.

-Je ne comprend pas comment vous pouvez raisonner avec autant de patience.

-Si tous les petits villages respectaient les règles, ça se saurait ! Sourit la jeune femme. Voilà, j'ai fini.

Elle se relève délicatement et se dirige vers la sortie. Elle part aussi vite qu'elle est arrivée. Kakashi se relève rapidement, grimaçant sous le traitement qu'il fait subir à son corps fatigué. Il ne peut pas la laisser partir comme ça, il faut au moins qu'il sache son prénom.

-Attendez ! Comment vous appelez-vous ?

-Amako, murmure t-elle.

 _Amako_ , répète t-il dans sa tête. _C'est joli. J'aimerais comprendre la signification de ce prénom_.

-Je suis...

-Je sais qui vous êtes, sourit la jeune femme avec amusement. Au revoir Hokage. Quelqu'un viendra vous apporter votre repas.

Et elle referme la porte.

Kakashi retombe sur le matelas, surpris. Cette rencontre vient de le bouleverser, il n'arrive pas à croire que l'esclavage existe encore et qu'une jeune femme aussi patiente et sage en soit victime. Elle a 25 ans à peu près soit dix ans de moins que lui, et pourtant il a l'impression d'être plus jeune qu'elle. Il pose son regard sur la porte, ému. Elle était tellement gentille avec lui. Il se promet de parler d'elle à la prochaine réunion des chefs, et de son cas de manière générale. Si l'esclavage existe encore dans ce village, peut-être est-ce le cas dans d'autres ? Il doit creuser la question à son retour.

 _Amako_ , répète t-il encore dans sa tête. _Je vais te sortir d'ici, je te le promets._

* * *

Amako essaye de vainement contrôler sa respiration, paniquée. Elle a envie de se gifler. Elle ne comprend pas ce qui vient de lui arriver. Quelle mouche l'a piquée ? D'ordinaire elle est raisonnable, patiente et réfléchie. Là, elle a juste été stupide. Elle n'a fait qu'écouter ses sentiments, résultat, il n'est pas impossible que son maître la frappe ce soir quand tous les clients dormiront. Qu'est ce qui lui a pris de dire son nom, de parler de sa condition, et en plus au Kage du village de Konoha ? Ça ne regarde qu'elle, on lui a bien assez rappelé. Elle prend une grande inspiration pour essayer de juguler ses larmes. La dernière fois qu'elle a fait cette erreur, elle a eue la joue droite entièrement violette. Elle a mis des heures à se soigner tellement elle tremblait. Et puis, à bien y penser, en quoi cela peut-il toucher le Hokage ? _Il a déjà bien assez de problèmes en tant que dirigeant, il ne peut pas pas s'occuper des petits problèmes des autres ! Il ne peut rien pour moi !_ Se convainc mentalement la jeune femme. Elle repense à son torse sensuel et son visage caché par un masque et se sent rougir. _Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?_ Soupire t-elle. _Voilà que j'ai un béguin pour un client, un Hokage de surcroît, il ne manquait plus que ça !_ Elle prend une nouvelle inspiration et se relève du rocher contre lequel elle s'est assise il y a quelques minutes dans le jardin, en proie à une crise d'hyperventilation. _Ça va aller, retourne travailler._ Elle se dirige vers la porte de service de l'auberge mais elle tombe sur Raiken, rouge de colère.

Elle se sent soudainement mal et déglutit durement. Silencieusement, elle baisse la tête, n'osant pas croiser son regard et attendant déjà sa punition.

-Tu as parlé au Hokage de ta situation ? Grogne Raiken, visiblement à deux doigts d'exploser.

-Il m'a posé des questions, j'ai simplement...

-Tais-toi ! On verra ça ce soir !

La peur donne envie de vomir à Amako. _Non non non non non_ , murmure t-elle dans sa tête. Elle ne veut pas souffrir de nouveau, elle veut juste aller travailler et retourner dormir dans la cave, comme d'habitude. Elle ne veut pas sentir ses mains sur lui.

-Mais j'ai dis que vous étiez gentil ! Fait remarquer la jeune femme au bord des larmes, essayant de plaider sa cause. S'il vous plaît, ne...

-Et alors, ce n'est pas vrai ? Je ne suis pas gentil peut-être ?

Il se penche et caresse doucement le visage d'Amako qui s'arrête brusquement. Il vaut mieux qu'elle se taise, elle l'a compris. Le sourire insupportable collé sur le visage de son maître veut tout dire, elle n'échappera pas à sa punition. La jeune femme baisse la tête de nouveau, jugulant son envie de vomir, ses larmes, et la sueur froide qui coule le long de son dos.

-Si, bien sûr maître, murmure t-elle avec difficulté.

-Je préfère ça ! Allez, au travail !

Elle hoche la tête en retenant un cri et fonce à l'intérieur de l'auberge, faisant l'impasse sur ce qu'elle ressent et la tape qu'elle se prend sur les fesses. Il ne faut pas que quelqu'un perçoive le moindre mauvais traitement, sinon sa punition de ce soir sera encore pire. Elle passe à une table pleine et revêt un sourire naturel et joyeux pour servir des clients. Elle espère seulement que le Hokage ou n'importe qui d'autre viendra la sauver un jour.


End file.
